


A Different Type of Rolling at the Movies

by 12interestingname34



Category: RWBY
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12interestingname34/pseuds/12interestingname34
Summary: All on her own and bored, Nora goes to watch a movie. Finding it even more boring, she ends up having fun with a fellow audience member.
Relationships: Nora Valkyrie/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Different Type of Rolling at the Movies

The city of Vale was currently covered by the blanket of night. The stars were out and the air was cool. All the lights were on, illuminating the various streets. People walked about, trying to have fun with their friends, or find some peace and quiet to themselves. It was here that-

“BORING!”

Nora Valkyrie shouted out as she sat in a near-empty movie theater as she heard the narration. On the seat to her left was some popcorn and candy, and to the holder to her right was her extra-large grape soda. “Geez, who even makes a movie called Late At Night Vale and be this boring to listen to?” the orange-haired girl sighed.

Again the movie theater was almost empty save for herself and maybe one or two other people. “God I wish my friends were here, but nooooo! Renny had to go to this meditation retreat that he didn’t let me go with him. Fearless Leader went to visit his family. And Pyrrha has some business back in Mistral.” She groaned again loudly only to be shh-ed. “You shh!”

“Just shut up both of you!” a male voice shouted from down near the front. “One of us here is trying to nap!”

“Why the heck are you napping in a movie theater!?” Nora asked loudly.

“Because this movie is so boring that it makes me fall asleep!” the person shouted back.

“Can both of you shh! I’m trying to copy this movie word for word for a report!? Gah great! I missed what they said!” another male voice from near the back shouted.

“Then shut up and watch the movie!” Nora shouted back this time.

“I can’t do that with you shouting!” the voice shouted his response.

“Fine!” Nora grabbed her food and drink, before walking all the way back to where the person was shouting. Finding the aisle nearly empty save for one seat in the middle, the bomber plopped her popcorn and sweets one chair away from him, before sitting down next to the person. “Hi, there! Name’s Nora and with this, we don’t have to shout!”

Said person was a black man who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He had short curly hair, a little blacker than the armrests. Dressed in a simple grey T-shirt that conformed to his rather buff form. It showed off that he was at least physically fit but not as much as a Hunter would be. A pair of basketball shorts were on his legs that ended just above his knees. Black sneakers rounded him off so that he looked definitely like a civilian. Next to him was a red zip-up jacket backpack, with a pen and notepad in his hands.

What stood out though were the lion ears on top of his head, his piercing green eyes, and the scar over the left eye. Though he could still see out of it.

“Taka,” he replied, more than a little confused as to what was happening. “Ah, shit! I missed more of what they said!”

“It’s a boring movie anyway, why are you watching it?” she asked before stuffing more popcorn into her mouth. Her turquoise eyes looked to the screen and then back to Taka who was copying as fast as he could.

“I got a college report on some things on Vale. Thought this movie was a good way to do this,” the black man replied. “But man, five minutes into it and I’m bored.”

“Totally!” Nora nods. “Man look at that acting too! It’s so bad.”

“Right? It’s like the actors are trying too hard,” Taka replied. He looked at the screen before continuing to write. A few minutes of silence continued before Nora got bored again.

“So what are you studying at college?” the girl asked, not looking at the movie anymore, instead focusing on the guy next to her. With his frantic writing, and look of focus, she reminded him a little of Jaune! Well, a more built Jaune but Jaune nonetheless!

“I’m in criminal justice,” Taka replied. “Honestly, I thought this was going to be a crime thriller that I can get some BS explanations of crime scenes out of. But no...it’s a docudrama on the creation of the numerous jobs that happen late night in Vale.”

“I came because they made the ad look like it was going to be a fun adventure in Vale!” Nora replied. The girl then deflated. “But yeah...this is boring.”

“Tell me about it.” Once again the two went quiet as they let the movie go on. Nora just watched the scribbling of the black man next to her. After a few moments, he sighed.

“What’s got you in here? I don’t recognize you from anywhere from Vale U.” Taka sighed, unable to focus, before turning to the energetic girl next to him.

“Oh! I’m not in college silly,” Nora replied. “I go to Beacon! Going to become a huntress with my friends and Renny!”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Now that he wasn’t truly paying attention to the movie and instead focused on Nora, he did find her cute. She was wearing a top that consisted of a white shirt with detached sleeves on her elbows. A red and blue strip was over her stomach. Lastly, there was a black collared vest that stopped at her waist. On each hand were fingerless pink gloves. She had on a pink mini-skirt of sorts and white sneakers finishing off her outfit.

“Whatcha looking at?” Nora wondered, tilting her head to the side. 

“You. You look very much like a Huntress,” Taka replied before humming. “Although I thought they would be wearing some sort of armor.”

“I usually do! But I left my hammer and armor back at Beacon! Didn’t want another mishap after getting a warning from Renny!” Nora answered with her voice getting louder. When the guy up front didn’t try to shut them up, she snickered. “Guess he must have fallen asleep.”

“This is a boring movie,” Taka replied before looking at her again. “So you since we’re stuck here, want to do something fun?” The way her turquoise eyes lit up at the mention of fun immediately got the hyperactive girl at the ready.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” She had turned to face him while saying that. The way the huntress-in-training just seemed to agree to do something had Taka a little concerned but shrugged his shoulders.

“You said you had no boyfriend right?” Nora nodded her head at the question. “And you’re at least eighteen…”

“Yup!”

“Good!” As he said that, one of his right hand went to her thigh and began to rub. His dark skin contrasting against her creamy one nicely. “I was thinking that maybe you and I can have a one night stand? You look to be a fun girl and this movie is boring.”

“One night…stand…” Nora repeated before blushing. She then laughed boisterously and shook her head. “That’s funny Taka! You’re funny. That was a nice joke!”

“I wasn’t joking though,” the university student told the huntress-in-training. His fingers were still massaging her bare thigh. “I think you are pretty and fun. But if you say no, I’ll stop.”

Nora bit her lip and looked at him. She  _ was _ bored, and Taka here had a point in that Ren wasn’t dating her. So there was nothing wrong with it right? Besides, who would he tell? They don’t know each other’s circle of friends. This was all secretive, no one would know. What did she have to lose?

Not much really.

With one calming breath, she replied. “Sure, I don’t see why not,” Nora said. “Do you want to do it here or at a hotel?”

“Why not here?” Taka asked grinning. He put his notepad away and reached across Nora, slightly brushing up against her chest with his arm to move her drink away too. “No one has been coming in to check so far, so I’m assuming we’re good to do it here.”

Nora snorted. “For a criminal justice major, you’re about to break some public indecency laws.”

“How would you know that?” The black man grinned, before wrapping one arm around Nora’s waist and dragging her onto his lap. Compared to his size, she seemed far smaller.

“Huntress-in-training duh.” It was said as if that was the simplest thing in the world to understand. “That and I may have gone streaking once or twice.” The two shared a small laugh at that before Taka placed his lips on hers.

This had caused Nora to still for a moment, having not expected that. Only for a moment though, before she placed her hands on the man’s broad shoulders and kissed back. Her creamy knees were on either side of the Faunus’s legs for better positioning. She shuddered as she felt his tongue touch her lips, opening her mouth to let him have access.

As the two made out, the Lion Faunus rubbed her sides with his large hands. They first went up right before touching Nora’s breasts, before sliding down towards her ass and giving it a grope. “Damn, you have one fine ass,” Taka said as he kissed her neck, having to tilt forward a little due to his size.

“Really?” Nora giggles as she felt his lips on her neck. “No one has ever said that before.”

“That’s a shame. Maybe this skirt gets in the way of them seeing it?” As he said that, Taka’s hands go up the miniskirt, gripping her ass directly. “I mean it is so long.” Nora rolled her eyes.

“It barely goes to my thighs dummy.” Despite her words, Nora reached back and unzipped the skirt from the back. Standing up, the article of clothing falls to the floor, showing Nora’s cute pink panties with hearts on it. Taka raised his eyebrow. “What?”

“Pink panties with hearts? Didn’t expect that honestly,” he laughed. Nora swatted his arm playfully. “What it’s true! Seeing Huntresses and Hunters give off an air of bravery and cool! Not pink hearts.”

“We’re just people too, geez Taka!” Nora pouted. Taka just laughed and stood up as well.

“If it makes you feel any better, I am wearing these.” He made sure to watch out for the theater staff but saw no one coming in. Slipping his shorts down to his ankles, Taka showed off his underwear to Nora...who began to laugh.

“X-Ray and Vav? Really?” She said looking at his boxers. 

“I’ll have you know it’s Mogar,” Taka replied. The person who had just met Nora that day then dropped his boxers, showing off his semi-erect cock.

“Wow!” Nora said almost excitedly. “You’re pretty big aren’t you.” Taking off her gloves, she wrapped her hands around his cock. “Definitely longer than Ren’s but not as thick.”

“And...how would you know that?” Taka asked, breathing through his nose. He quickly sat back down and looked at her, kneeling before him.

“I...may have or may have not done this in his sleep,” she admitted with a light blush. That just caused Taka to laugh. She gave his cock a harsh squeeze in response. 

“Hey! I just find that adorable, no need to damage the goods Nora,” Taka said. The small girl pouted still before stroking his cock, earning a small moan from him. “Fuck...you know how to stroke a cock? Are you a virgin?”

“Yeah, hymen broke due during training a long time ago.” Nora looked in wonder as the black-skinned cock slowly grew longer and harder, going from six inches to a full nine in her hands.

“Damn...ah, you know how to do this because....” Taka let his head roll back as Nora stroked with both hands. Her white face was close to his black cock, hot breath against his shaft.

“Same nightly activities.” As she said that, Nora just marveled at how different this was to Ren’s. Again while he was longer, Ren was definitely thicker. But Taka’s dick was also veiny and liked to pulse. It also had a different scent to it. So distracted by the cock and finding differences, she didn’t notice Taka reaching over and lifting her shirt up along with her bra until it stopped at her armpits.

“Lift your arms up,” Taka asked her kindly. Nora did and he lifted her shirt up with her bra. Her tits spilling out. Taking a quick look, the lion Faunus whistled. “38D? Those clothes hide your chest well.”

“Thank you?” Nora replied, not knowing how to take that. After all, she was bigger than Pyrrha in the chest area. Was it a compliment or- “Mmm…” Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt him grope her tits. His left hand teasing her nipple by pinching and pulling on it.

“It’s a compliment. I haven’t seen a girl so young with such a nice set like this.” Nora kept moaning as he teased both nipples. Her hands stopped moving for a bit but Taka wanted more. “Nora...put my cock in your mouth.”

The pink bomber looked up at his face and then back to his cock. Seeing the lust in his eyes directed at her was a new feeling. Sure most guys have done it before but she didn’t care. And she still didn’t care unless your name was Lie Ren. Taka’s stare though made her feel a wee bit more powerful. After all, she was the one making him feel like this and she knew it.

“Sure, just don’t do that skullfucking thing most guys like to do in porn,” she replied. “I still don’t understand how Renny or Jaune-Jaune like that.”

“Don’t worry I won’t,” the black lion Faunus responded. “I’ll just guide your head.”

“You better!” Nora replied. She wrapped her lips along his cock. A hand was placed on her head and she stilled for a moment, waiting to see if he’d keep his promise. When he didn’t begin forcing her down his cock, Nora proceeded to do what she thought Taka wanted.

The shortstack could feel the cock slowly go past her tongue and into her throat. She didn’t gag as it went deeper into her throat. And soon, Nora felt her nose press against his pubes and heard the man moan loudly. The orange-haired girl pulled back, looking up at Taka this time.

There was a look of pleasure on his face that sent a thrill down her spine. “Damn that’s good,” the college student moaned. “Keep going, Nora.” Taka slightly pushed her head back down, watching as his cock disappears into her perky pink lips and down her white throat. There was a small bulging at her neck each time his now slick cock vanished.

He kept his right hand in Nora’s hair and kept sliding her down his prick, slowly picking up the pace. However, he wasn’t idle. His left hand was pinching and tugging at her nipple, while he used his shoe to rub Nora’s pussy through her panties, making her moan around his cock. Soon, Nora got used to his size and picked up the pace. The sound of wet sounds of his black cock slipping in and out of her mouth filled their ears, the movie was all but forgotten.

“Fuck...keep going Nora…” the lion Faunus moaned. “Shit...I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Can’t believe what?” Nora asked as she licked his tip.

“I’m fucking a girl I just met in a movie theater...a really beautiful one at that. Like a dream come true you know?” That caused her to laugh and kiss his cock.

“Not really, although I do wonder if Ren would enjoy doing this,” Nora mused as she stroked his slick cock, finally taking notice of how her skin looked nice against his black one.

“If he’s smart he would,” Taka said. Seeing how hard he was, he knew that he didn’t want to shoot his first load like this. “Nora, turn around and bend over. Rest your hands on the back of those chairs.”

“Sure! You’re the more experienced one here, so I’ll follow your lead.” The young woman followed her current partner’s suggestion and turned around. Bending over at the waist, she placed her hands on the back of the chairs before her.

The black man slid off his chair and slid off her panties. Taka noted the small dampness in the middle of the panties. Thanks to his Faunus eyes, he didn’t need to adjust to the dim lighting from how he was crouched. So it was easy for him to see the wet pussy of the short woman before him. “What’s taking so long?” Nora wondered, looking under her arm to see what Taka was doing.

“Nothing,” the black man grinned. “Just marveling at this perfect pussy you got.” Nora snickered again.

“That sounds like a cheesy pickup line my leader would use,” she smiled.

“Would it work?” Taka asked, using his thumbs to spread her virgin slit and give it a long lick.

“Mm!” Nora bit her lip as pleasure shot through her cream-colored body. “Not with me.” Nora groaned again as she felt Taka lick her once more. Her fingers dug into the fabric of the chair before her as the black man behind her kept licking. The young woman had never experienced this before so it was quite new to her. And with Taka being more experienced, Nora didn’t have to worry about the fumbling she would have originally had with someone else.

“Aa...mm…” Nora covered her mouth as she felt Taka pick up the pace. His tongue flicking in and out of her pussy faster and faster, causing her legs to quiver a little. Not to mention when he pushed one of his thick black fingers into it, then a second. “Ah...Taka…” Nora moaned this time.

“Shh,” the lion Faunus teased. “Don’t want the guy down there to wake up do you?” Even as he said that, his thumb began to rub her clit as he fingered Nora. The sound of the fingering getting louder as he went faster.

Nora knew she would be cumming soon. The way the man behind her was fingering her, finding all the spots she knew that pleased her, and some new ones she didn’t. “Oh, Brothers…” Nora moaned and was getting closer to the edge. She could feel the bubbling pleasure getting closer and closer. She was about to cum when...it stopped. “W-Wha?”

“Don’t just cum yet Nora,” Taka grinned. He gave her white ass a slap, making the huntress-in-training jump. “I’d like to feel it when you do.”

“S-Sure,” Nora whined. She was so close to cumming damn it! “How should we do it?” Taka patted the chair behind him.

“Sit here.” He held Nora’s hand as she shakily moved over and sat down. The black man lowered down the arms and had Nora rest her legs on each arm. He ran his dark-skinned hand against her fair-skinned one, the college student licked his lips. “It’s been a while since I had sex with a white human.” His hand went higher until Taka cupped her right breast with it.

“R-Really?” Nora asked, wondering why he was taking his time. Her pussy ached and she needed release damn it! If she wasn’t so nervous she would have just shoved him down and did it already.

“I’ve been busy with classes and not a lot of people like Faunus, even more so with a less than normal skin color.” He plopped his cock right on top of her sex and nodded to it. “But  _ brothers _ , do I love seeing the contrast. Something about it just makes me so fucking hard.”

Nora looked down and noticed that the tip was just below her belly button! Her eyes widened. Now that it was like this, she was a little worried. “I’m not sure it’s going to fit,” Nora said.

“Don’t worry, it will,” the lion Faunus reassured her. “And again I’ll go slow.” Nora nodded her head.

“Okay, just get it over with.” Guh, maybe she should have taken the lead. This was taking forever. After all she could handle pain it’s just-

Nora took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the Taka grip her hips and push into her. Well, just the tip. “Fuck…” The two of them moaned at the same time. Taka for her tightness, while Nora for feeling herself start to stretch.

Taka reached down and began to tease her clit again, making the young woman whimper. “You need to relax more,” the lion said as he pulled back and pushed back in. “If you don’t, it’s going to hurt a lot longer.”

“I’m trying,” Nora hissed. She tensed up the more his cock pushed into her. It felt both good and weird at the same time. The feeling of her walls spread by his girth was something else. That meant Ren’s was going to feel even bigger. This was good practice but getting used to it was a hurdle in and of itself.

Well, no pain no gain, Nora thought to herself.

After a few minutes of slow but steady thrusts, the tall black man was completely inside Nora. “Oh fuck!” Taka moaned as he finally was inside Nora all the way. He dug his fingers into her hips, trying to stop himself from just thrusting wildly. He can see the white girl beneath him closing her eyes, still adjusting to the cock inside her. “I’m going to start moving.”

“Go for it…” Nora nodded. She would have cum if she didn’t feel the intense discomfort of having her first cock inside of her.

Taka kissed her lips quickly, before moving his hips. His left hand was next to her head, with his right resting right next to her stomach. The Faunus would pull back leaving only the fat head inside her before pushing back in. His black balls smacking against her ass every time. It was slow, long thrusts at first. Letting Nora feel every inch of his black cock as he pushed in and out of her formerly virgin pussy.

Nora had kept her eyes closed the entire time. She was expecting it to be more uncomfortable, but the more he thrust, the more the discomfort left and was replaced with pleasure. “Oh!” Nora moaned, a little too loudly. She covered her mouth and opened her eyes, surprised by her own reaction. This made her see Taka smiling down at her. “That was adorable,” the Faunus said as he kept fucking her pussy.

“Shut up…” she gasped. Her white hands went up to his black chest, trying to find something to do with them. Nora panted as she felt his muscles, finding them alluring. “Fuck…you are right.” Nora could feel her orgasm building up again.

“Right about what?” Taka asked. He was focusing to not go too hard or fast. The Faunus knew that he could hurt her if he went too deep. But god her pussy felt so damn good! “That you’re beautiful?”

“Obviously,” Nora rolled her eyes as her hands found purchase on his wrists. Just a little more. “But...fuck...skin contrast looks so good…”

“Haha! I told you!” Taka chuckled and noticed her breathing. “You’re close aren’t you?” Nora just nodded her head. “Then cum for me, Nora.”

“I don’t need permission,” Nora replied, gasping as he hit a particularly good spot. “But I will!” He just laughed and once more caught her lips. Nora ended up moaning into the kiss and the Faunus felt it. 

Nora’s moan was muffled as she began to cum on his cock. Her pussy became a vice on his dick, trying to pump it for her prize. The white girl’s head spun as she felt an overwhelming pleasure go through her. One that kept going, as Taka kept thrusting. “So good…” she gasped.

“I’m close too,” Taka grunted. The orgasm Nora had pushed him close to his own. “Can I cum in you?”

“S-Sure… wouldn’t want to make a mess after all…” Nora replied. Her breathing was still shallow, Taka’s continued fucking had prolonged her own orgasm. The bomber’s fingers held tightly onto his wrist as Taka threw caution into the wind and fucked her faster. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled their ears, as did their moans, whimpers, and any other noise of pleasure the two could make.

A few thrusts later, Taka slowed as he groaned. He kept thrusting as he shot his cum deep into Nora’s pussy. The orange hair girl gasped and mewled. The feeling of warmth in her belly was new and not unwelcome. Taka stopped thrusting and was panting, much like his partner. “Fuck…”

“We just did that dummy,” Nora giggled. Taka rolled his eyes and pulled out of her, enjoying the sight of her used white pussy. “Man! If sex felt this good with a stranger, I can only imagine how good it feels with the person you love.”

“I wouldn’t know since I haven’t done that yet.” The black lion sat down once more next to her, watching the movie to catch his breath. As the duo looked at the screen and heard a terrible monologue from the speakers, a thought occurred to him. “You free tonight?”

“Yup!” Nora nodded.

“Want to go again?”

Down in the front of the theater, one Qrow Branwen opened his eyes and looked up at the screen before him. The credits were rolling and he was fully rested. The very unlucky man stood up and stretched. 

It was a good idea to go watch this movie! 

Ironwood, Winter, Ozpin, and especially Glynda would never think to look for him here! The most boring movie in all of town! “Good going me,” Qrow smirked to himself. After doing a few more stretches, he went to leave.

Luck was for once on his side!

He didn’t know that if he had stayed awake, he could have joined in on a fun time. Too bad he’ll never know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Taka is based on Scar from the Lion King, with Taka being his original name. Not sure if I'll continue this in some way or form. Probably will, like I will continue my other one when the muse hits me.


End file.
